


Feelings are dangerous

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это бывает по-настоящему больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст состоит из двух частей. Меняется POV Артура и Имса, а также время. Между событиями частей фика разрыв в 8 лет.  
> 2\. Текст был выложен во внеконкурс в рамках ФБ-2013 от команды fandom Inception 2013
> 
> **От автора:** Текст многострадальный. Писался и переписывался несколько раз. Сценарий к нему был озвучен еще на прошлую ФБ, но как-то не складывался. От слова совсем.  
>  А по факту написан он по замыслу Оленя, для Оленя и посвящен Оленю ))
> 
> Можно было бы добавить еще картинок для визуализации их в разном возрасте, но ведь все и так знают как они выглядят, правда? А коллаж от **Bri An** ( пупсик, я тебя люблю! и за твои коллажики тоже!) вообще практически спойлер ))) 
> 
> И главное, отдельное большое спасибо моей чудесной бете **ratacate**. Ты у меня герой, человек и ~~пароход, бгг~~ и словарь в одном лице ))  Выдерживать те потоки нефритовых зайцев, которые временами льются в тексте - не каждый сможет.

**Часть 1. «I just saw the face of God…»**

_Если ты знаешь, что человек никогда не будет твоим, то любить его можно бесконечно долго.  
Оскар Уайльд. «Портрет Дориана Грея»_

Артур катастрофически опаздывал. Накануне вечером он умудрился заснуть на раскрытом учебнике, и, кажется, на его помятом лице отпечаталось несколько строк со страницы. Шея нещадно ныла, но Артур старался не думать об этом. Опоздать на теорвер у профессора Стивенсона означало лишиться зачета автоматом.  
Когда Артур уже подбегал к кофейне возле университета, зазвонил мобильный.  
– Мол, я очень опаздываю, у тебя что-то срочное? – протараторил он в трубку.  
– Конечно, – обиделась Мол и тут же продолжила: – Завтра девичник, ты приглашен. Отказ не принимается.  
– Э-э-э... Я что-то не так расслышал, или ты действительно приглашаешь меня на девичник? Разве это не вечеринка для подружек невесты? – недоверчиво переспросил Артур.  
– Она самая, - подтвердила Мол, - но ты все равно приглашен. Мы решили объединить мальчишник и девичник и отметить их вместе. У Доминика совсем мало друзей в Париже.  
– Хм, и что мне там делать? Развлекать Доминика или изображать твою подружку? – все еще сонно зевая, продолжал допрос Артур.  
– Тебе там быть! – резко ответила Мол.  
Артур не хотел сдаваться так просто.  
– Н-у-у-у, я не знаю, у меня вообще-то сессия на носу.  
– Артю-ю-юр, – пропела Мол на французский манер. Этот козырь всегда действовал безотказно.  
– Ладно, считай, уговорила. Где и во сколько? – Артур уже вбежал в кофейню и теперь протискивался к стойке сквозь толпу таких же сонных людей.  
– В семь, в нашем баре! – радостно выпалила Мол.  
– Буду, – коротко ответил Артур и отключился.  
Девушка за стойкой протянула ему бумажный стакан с крышкой и мило улыбнулась:  
– Когда же ты научишься вставать вовремя?  
– Когда научусь ложиться вовремя. И в кровать, – ответил Артур, так же тепло улыбаясь барменше. В этот момент взгляд его скользнул по клиенту, у которого он перехватил очередь: невысокий молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти, светлые глаза, недовольный взгляд с прищуром и потрясающие, пухлые, почти порнушные губы, расползающиеся в ухмылке.  
Артур пожал плечами, виновато улыбнулся, показывая ямочки на щеках, и торопливо выскочил из кафе.  
На лекцию он так и не попал. Его перехватили Бен и Стефани – закадычные друзья и компаньоны по прогулам.  
Зато он отлично видел, как в коридоре во время перемены Мол ворковала с тем самым незнакомцем из кофейни и поглаживала лацкан его пиджака. Тот смеялся, накручивал на палец прядь ее кудрявых волос и поцеловал в щеку на прощание.

***

Вечеринка была шумной. Наверное, даже слишком. Туда-сюда сновали молодые девушки и парни с выпивкой, бросая на стоящего в углу Артура оценивающие взгляды. Тот смотрел немного враждебно, пока к нему не подплыла Мол.  
– Познакомься, это Имс. Имс, это Артур, – коротко сказала она и исчезла среди многочисленных гостей.  
Артур ошарашенно смотрел на нового знакомого и чувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей.  
– Так значит, это ты тот соня, которого каждое утро поит кофе Энн? – с улыбкой сказал Имс, еще утром бывший просто мужчиной в дурацком пиджаке.  
– У меня абонемент, знаешь ли, – огрызнулся Артур и вцепился в свой стакан пива, будто тот мог его защитить.  
Имс ухмыльнулся и выставил руки вперед в примирительном жесте.  
– Тише-тише, еще укусишь. Так ты давно знаком с…?  
– Мол, – понял намек Артур. – Я давно знаком с Мол. А ты?  
– Я знаю обоих не очень давно, – просто ответил Имс и широко, открыто улыбнулся. – Мы участвуем в одном ... хм ... проекте. Назовем это так.  
Артур понимающе кивнул и отпил глоток из своего стакана. Пиво не грело горло, как крепкий алкоголь, зато от собеседника бросало в жар. Артур видел, как жадно Имс следит за движением его кадыка. Кроме того, в его глазах было что-то, заставившее обычно болтливого и веселого Артура стушеваться и притихнуть. Что-то по-настоящему хищное. Много позже Артур нашел этому название: страсть.  
... Он напился и, к сожалению, понял это слишком поздно. Вываливаясь из туалета, он налетел на Имса.  
– Снова ты! – с трудом выговорил Артур. – Ты меня преследуешь!  
– Милый, да ты пьян, – Имс подхватил едва держащегося на ногах Артура и прислонил к стене.  
– Не твое дело, – выдохнул тот ему в лицо. – Убери руки, кобель. Я все знаю!  
– Что знаешь? – не понял Имс. Происходящее все больше напоминало сцену ревности двух старых любовников.  
– Ты! – Артур попытался ткнуть пальцем Имсу в грудь. Получилось плохо. – Ты! Целовался с Мол!  
Имс рассмеялся. Громкий грудной смех раскатился эхом по узкому кафельному коридору.  
– Что здесь происходит? – обеспокоенно спросил внезапно появившийся Доминик.  
– Ваш почти шафер пристает к гостям, – весело ответил Имс. Артур уже мирно посапывал у него на плече. Утром его ждал сюрприз: он действительно умудрился вляпаться и согласился быть шафером.

***

То, что к ним подошел кто-то ну очень сногсшибательный, Артур понял по вытянувшему лицу Бена и округлившимся глазам Стефани. Когда он обернулся, то чуть не выронил учебники. Позади него стоял шикарный красный кабриолет, на заднем сидении которого красовалась здоровенная коробка с бантом и шариками. На одном из шаров в форме сердечка было написано его имя.  
– Детка, я подумал, что был весьма груб с тобой вчера. Примешь мои извинения? – Имс стоял около машины и добродушно улыбался, разводя руки для объятия. Позже именно этим он объяснил свою досадную оплошность: он пропустил удар, за что поплатился яркими алыми пятнами на любимой голубой рубашке в широкую полоску и разбитым носом.  
Сидя в кафе и прижимая к переносице завернутый в полотенце лед, Имс гнусавил:  
– Артур, у тебя совсем плохо с чувством юмора, да? Это же была шутка! Шутка, понимаешь?  
– А не надо так шутить, – резонно ответил тот. Хотя, чего уж там, чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того что сразу полез с кулаками.  
– Я правда приехал поговорить, – после некоторого молчания сказал Имс. - Мол считает, ты на меня за что-то обижен.  
Артур удивленно посмотрел на него, приподнял бровь, по-вредному сощурил глаза:  
– Мол сказала? Или ты просто придумал причину?  
– А ты крепкий орешек, – вздохнул Имс.  
– А ты только сейчас понял? – фыркнул Артур. – Могу я хотя бы кофе тебя угостить?  
– Лучше чай. Уже пять часов, – Имс, намекая, подвигал бровями.  
– Ах, да. Эта аристократическая английская привычка, – скривился Артур и подозвал Энн.

Домой возвращались за полночь. Точнее, домой возвращался Имс, практически свисая с плеча Артура. Два квартала назад Артур просто спросил его, где он живет. Имс в ответ указал рукой в неопределяемом направлении. И вот уже полчаса Артур, все сильнее раздражаясь, волок его по незнакомым улицам. Начинался мелкий дождик.  
– Нет, подумать только: ты меня ударил! Ты! Меня! Ударил! – вдруг вспылил Имс, пытаясь удержаться на ногах своими силами.  
– Ты мне это уже сотый раз за сегодня говоришь, – устало ответил Артур, перехватывая Имса поудобнее. Дождь усиливался, и одежда медленно, но верно промокала.  
– И, тем не менее, ты меня ударил, – осуждающе повторил Имс, продолжая плестись по дороге.  
– Да, вот такой я хулиган и задира. А тебе мама не разрешает гулять с такими нехорошими мальчиками. – Артур, пыхтя, подтащил Имса к ближайшему крыльцу. Дождь становился невыносимым. Мокрая одежда облепила тело, как пластырь.  
– А ты знаешь, что у тебя губы похожи на лук Купидона? – внезапно сменил тему Имс, останавливаясь в шаге от укрытия.  
– Чего-о-о? Имс, ты пьян. Что ты несешь? – Артур дернул Имса на себя, пытаясь подтащить его к навесу. Тот стоял как приклеенный, а потом как-то изловчился подтянуть Артура вплотную, взял его лицо в ладони и повернул к свету.  
– Нет, - глухо сказал он, зачарованно разглядывая Артура в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, - серьезно...  
– Имс… – договорить Артур не успел. Имс накрыл его губы своими, неожиданно теплыми и нежными, увлекая в мягкий поцелуй, прижимая к себе все теснее. Дождь заливал за шиворот, но Артуру было уже все равно.

***

– Мол, вы провели мальчишник-девичник еще три недели назад, а дату свадьбы переносите уже в пятый раз! Тебе не кажется это странным? – ворчал в трубку разбуженный ранним утром Артур.  
– Милый, ты должен понимать, что для меня это очень важный день! Все должно быть идеально! – восклицала отвратительно бодрая Мол.  
– Угу, я слышу это уже в сотый раз, – бурчал Артур, снова забираясь под одеяло. Одеяло пробурчало что-то в ответ, из-под него показалась тонкая ручка, светлая голова и сонное лицо Стефани.  
– Но я нашла такую чудную часовню в Провансе! Ты точно оценишь! — продолжала настаивать Мол.  
– Да-да, обязательно, но давай ты расскажешь об этом, когда я проснусь, м-м-м? – Артур попытался увернуться от губ подруги, которая старательно целовала его в шею, плавно спускаясь вниз.  
Артур отключился и накрыл их с девушкой одеялом с головой. Стеф игриво рыкнула, Артур рыкнул в ответ.

Артур курил прямо в постели. Он редко позволял себе такую небрежность, но сигарета после секса – это была маленькая привычка из ранней юности. Тогда это казалось круто. Теперь просто буднично. Стефани уже вышла из душа, собрала вещи и спокойно одевалась.  
– Будешь еще валяться или все-таки поторопишься и пойдешь на лекции? – спросила она, заранее зная ответ.  
Артур отрицательно мотнул головой, лукаво улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, откидывая одеяло.  
– Ну не-е-е-ет, мне на этой неделе нужно быть на всех занятиях, – отказом на тонкий намек ответила девушка. – Но было хорошо. Очень. – Она подмигнула в ответ.  
Артур улыбнулся шире и сбил пепел прямо на пол.  
Он прогуливал уже вторую неделю, отлеживаясь в своей комнате в общежитии. Мол обязательно встревожилась бы и вызвала бы армию спасения, знай она об этом. Но Мол была занята подготовкой к свадьбе и звонила только чтобы уточнить дату, похвастаться («Какие я нашла белые лилии! Ты не представляешь!») или еще раз обговорить цвет его костюма.  
Артур пытался корить себя за глупость, леность, взывал к своей совести, даже давал себе обещания. Получалось плохо. Всякий раз, когда он закрывал глаза или пытался сосредоточиться, память возвращала его в теплый поцелуй под холодным дождем. Поцелуй с Имсом.  
Вообще Артур никогда не был ханжой и нормально относился ко всем меньшинствам, сексуальным в том числе. Но себя он к ним никогда не причислял, и теперь испытывал некоторое неудобство от того, как реагировал его член при одном только воспоминании о прикосновении пухлых губ к своим. А уж дальше фантазия рисовала картинки куда более откровенные, чем то, что произошло там, в полутемном проулке в тусклом свете фонаря.  
Сначала Артур отмахивался от назойливой мысли, уговаривая себя, что ничего страшного и странного не произошло. Просто поцелуй. С парнем. Один был пьян, второй чувствовал себя виноватым за разбитый нос. Все в порядке. Позже, когда фантазии стали навязчивее, Артур списывал все на молодость, буйство гормонов и пресловутое «нужно попробовать все». Спустя еще неделю, проснувшись среди ночи от сильнейшего оргазма и осознав, что причиной был сон о бурном сексе с Имсом – просто сон! – Артур забеспокоился. Он вскочил с кровати, рванул в ванную, умылся несколько раз холодной водой и внимательно всмотрелся в свое отражение, опасаясь найти какие-то изменения. Но нет, он был прежним, только жутко напуганным. Тогда Артур решил, что у него просто давно не было секса, и переспал со Стефани. Было действительно хорошо, но наваждение по имени Имс никуда не делось.  
Артур уже достал Google глупыми подростковыми запросами типа «как определить, не гей ли я», и оставался последний тест: отправиться в ночной гей-клуб. Перед походом туда он тщательно выбирал одежду, пока окончательно не разозлился и не надел старую растянутую футболку и потертые джинсы, а сверху накинул любимую кожаную куртку. Уже подходя к клубу, Артур понял, какой идиотской была эта идея. Перед закрытой дверью толпились разномастные мальчики и мужчины. Они перебрасывались приветствиями, обменивались объятиями и поцелуями, трогали друг друга за задницы, хихикали. Артура чуть не стошнило на пятой минуте созерцания такого непотребства, и он быстро ретировался подальше от этого места.

***

Громко и настойчиво Артур стучал в белую дверь с номером «5F». Было около двух ночи, но вероятность того, что Имс будет спать и, возможно, не один, мало волновала Артура.  
Наконец из-за двери донеслось:  
– Да кто там, черт возьми!...  
Заспанный Имс открыл дверь и замер.  
На пороге еле стоял Артур с бутылкой текилы в руках.  
– Пустишь? – буркнул он.  
– П-проходи, – отмер оторопевший Имс, готовясь подхватить гостя. Но тот довольно ловко переступил порог, поставил бутылку на тумбочку и скинул куртку. Повернулся к Имсу лицом.  
– Ну и? – спросил он Имса, который все еще стоял у открытой двери.  
– Ну и? – повторил Имс, щелкая замком. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
– О, ты еще и язвишь. Откуда в тебе столько выдержки? – спросил Артур, стараясь держаться вертикально, хотя нестерпимо хотелось принять горизонтальное положение и ощутить вес чужого тела сверху.  
– Артур? – обманчиво ласково спросил Имс, подкрадываясь к нему.  
Артур смотрел мутными глазами и облизывался. Имс схватил его в охапку, перебросил через плечо и потащил в сторону спальни, но в самый последний момент завернул в ванную. Артур издал неопределенный звук, выражавший то ли радость, то ли согласие, то ли невнятный протест.  
– Я об этом пожалею, – пробормотал Имс, заталкивая Артура под холодный душ.  
Тот кричал, сыпал проклятьями и оскорблениями:  
– Сволочь! Что ты творишь? Что ты делаешь? Имс! Прекрати!  
– Нет, малыш, давай-ка протрезвеем, – отрицательно качал головой Имс, продолжая поливать Артура.  
Тот немного успокоился, и Имс выключил воду. Артур попытался встать на ноги, что, надо отдать ему должное, с трудом, но получилось. Невесть откуда у него в руках появилась все та же бутылка текилы. Артур сорвал пробку и попытался вылить пойло себе в рот, но промазал и облился с ног до головы.  
– Имс, ты в курсе, что последние три недели я только о тебе и думаю? Я думаю о тебе пос-то-ян-но! – по слогам выговорил Артур. – Это нереально утомляет и заводит. Я тебя хочу. Я тебя до чертиков хочу! Я сегодня даже в гей-клуб поперся, чтобы что-то для себя понять. И понял! Я понял, что меня на тебе заклинило. Не на мужиках. На тебе. Давай уже трахнемся, а?  
Мокрый насквозь. Соблазнительно мокрый и пьяный. Растрепанные волосы, блестящие глаза и твёрдые соски, просвечивающие сквозь полупрозрачную ткань белой футболки. Артур видел себя в здоровенном зеркале напротив и недоумевал, почему Имс все еще стоит так далеко от него.  
Имс смотрел так же жадно, как в день их знакомства. В его глазах читалось желание. Артур облизнул губы, прикрыл веки и выгнулся, опираясь на стену в попытке удержать равновесие. Но подлое земное притяжение испортило момент, и Артур едва не убился прямо там, в ванной. Вовремя подоспевший Имс подхватил его под руки, вытащил и усадил на унитаз.  
Дальше был провал. Вплоть до сильного запаха кофе и еще более сильной головной боли.  
Артур пошевелился – было странно, но не больно. Особенно в том месте, где боль должна была бы быть. На самом деле, как немного позже понял Артур, ничего, кроме головы и гордости, не пострадало. На нем обнаружились боксерки и носки; вся прочая одежда аккуратной стопкой высилась на кресле рядом с кроватью.  
Артур приподнялся и увидел в зеркальной двери шкафа своего двойника. Отражение смотрело осуждающе. Артур попытался придать лицу как можно более непринужденный вид - не получилось.  
Войдя на кухню, где Имс орудовал у плиты, Артур стушевался еще больше.  
– Добрутр, Имс, – прошептал он.  
– Привет, малыш. Проснулся наконец? На-ка, выпей, – Имс протянул ему две таблетки аспирина и стакан воды.  
Артур благодарно кивнул и принял лекарство.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил он спустя еще пару мучительно долгих минут молчания.  
– За что? – отозвался Имс.  
– Ну, ты не воспользовался ситуацией, оставил переночевать, вместо того чтобы набить морду и выгнать на улицу или… – Артур отчаянно не хотел договаривать. Не мог сказать этого вслух.  
\- ... Или? Вместо того чтобы трахнуть тебя? – закончил за него Имс.  
Артур кивнул и опустил голову, пряча глаза.  
– О, я не настолько благороден, как ты успел вообразить, – хмыкнул Имс, и голос его прозвучал близко-близко. – Мне, знаешь ли, очень не хотелось утром выслушивать сожаления, извинения, обвинения или еще хуже – наблюдать, как ты усиленно делаешь вид, что ничего не помнишь. Или на самом деле забыл. Но раз ты сам об этом заговорил... – Имс подошел вплотную, обвил руками талию Артура, прижал его к себе и наклонился к уху. – Трахать я тебя обязательно буду. Долго и вдумчиво. Как только ты придешь в норму.  
Артур дернулся в его руках, но Имс держал крепко, водил губами по шее и прижимался бедрами, потираясь об уже изрядно затвердевший член.  
– Я приготовлю завтрак, а ты отправляйся в душ, – скомандовал Имс, с сожалением выпуская Артура из объятий.  
– Пошел к черту, – пробурчал Артур, отодвигаясь от теплого Имса.  
– Обязательно, но только с тобой, – улыбнулся тот в ответ и отошел к плите.  
– В смысле? – не понял Артур, заподозривший в этой фразе некий скрытый смысл.  
– В смысле пойдем кататься на чертовом колесе, – серьезно ответил Имс, помолчал немного и повернулся лицом.  
Артур ошарашенно смотрел на него.  
– Господи, какой ты трудный, – проворчал Имс. – На свидание я тебя зову.  
– Свидание? Прогулка? Чертово колесо? – Артур никак не мог поверить в происходящее. – Не бурный секс у тебя в постели вот прямо сейчас?  
– Нет, секс, безусловно, будет. Я же уже пообещал. А я всегда держу слово, – пояснил Имс.  
– Тогда зачем?  
– Эх, а ведь Мол говорила, что ты сообразительный мальчик, – как-то тихо, почти для себя сказал Имс. – Затем, что ты мне понравился. Может, я хочу не просто один перепих? А если ты сейчас снова спросишь «зачем», я точно начищу тебе лицо и спущу с лестницы.  
Видимо, эмоции на лице Артура были гораздо красноречивее его молчания, потому что Имс легонько чмокнул его в губы и, хмыкнув, вернулся к сковородке и закипающему чайнику.  
В этот раз отражение в зеркале ванной ошалело и глупо улыбалось Артуру.

***

Чем ближе становился вечер, тем меньше Артуру нравилась идея со свиданием. Вся его одежда уже громоздилась на кровати, а он так и не выбрал, в чем пойдет на прогулку с Имсом. Сначала он надел обычные джинсы и футболку. Позже, оглядев себя с ног до головы, Артур решил подчеркнуть свои достоинства и влез в узкий костюм-футляр, который носил по особым случаям. Свидание с парнем вроде бы вполне отвечало этому критерию. Но тут Артур вспомнил ужасные имсовы пиджаки и подумал, что вместе они будут смотреться нелепо. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Артур ужаснулся тому, что вообще размышляет на такую тему, и продолжил потрошить свой шкаф.  
В итоге он стоял посреди комнаты в белых хлопковых плавках, в окружении всей своей одежды, практически в отчаянии. На помощь пришел плакат с изображением какого-то актера, оставленный соседом по комнате: черноглазый мужчина был одет в обтягивающие брюки и помятую рубашку навыпуск, рукава закатаны до локтей. Именно в таком виде Артур и встретил Имса в парке в условленное время.

***

– О, да ты прямо с картинки! Прости, в этот раз я без цветов, – вместо приветствия сказал Имс, как только подошел к нервному Артуру. – Расслабься.  
– Зато ты как с помойки, – не остался в долгу Артур, критично глядя на подранные джинсы Имса и его черную куртку, надетую поверх простой белой майки. – Ничего лучше не нашлось?  
– Эй, это моя любимая … э… майка! – отозвался Имс, осматривая себя.  
– Ага, любимая. Еще скажи «счастливая», – недовольно ответил Артур, чувствуя себя неловко в своих стильных брюках и рубашке. Подумать только, он потратил кучу времени на то, чтобы выбрать прикид, а Имс даже не помнит, в чем вышел из дома!  
– Пойдем? – окликнул его Имс, который, оказывается, уже успел отойти вглубь парка.  
Разговор не клеился: какое-то странное напряжение повисло между ними и натягивалось тетивой.  
– Ты часто гуляешь в этом парке? Знаешь тут какие-то тайные местечки? – спросил Имс, подкуривая очередную сигарету. Курил он много. Артур увидел в этом признак нервозности и немного успокоился, придя к выводу, что переживает не он один.  
– Э-м-м, нет. Нечасто и не знаю, – коротко ответил он. – Я больше времени провожу у себя.  
Имс вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Ну, учеба, лекции, проекты. Всякое, – нехотя пояснил Артур, заранее готовый услышать обидное «ботаник».  
– Хм-м.. Ты, наверное, лучший на курсе? – ухмыльнулся Имс.  
– На всем потоке, – гордо ответил Артур, не замечая подколки.  
– Ага, а девушек-то ты тоже у себя только и видишь? – продолжал издеваться Имс.  
– А как же. В постели, – отозвался Артур, блеснув глазами.  
– Туше! – Имс развеселился. – Я помню, что ты крепкий орешек.  
– Не боишься сломать зубы?  
– Я вообще мало чего боюсь.  
До колеса дошли молча и только у кассы столкнулись с новой проблемой: кто покупает билеты. Артур настаивал на оплате «каждый сам за себя», Имс же говорил: «Кто пригласил, тот и платит». Спорили минут пятнадцать, пока на них не прикрикнула женщина-кассир. Артур сдался.  
– Отсюда открывается потрясающий вид, малыш, – говорил Имс, протягивая руку Артуру из кабинки.  
– Прекрати называть меня малышом. Мне 21, – привычно огрызнулся Артур.  
– Ну да, – согласился Имс.  
Кабинка была уже почти в самой высокой точке, и Артур с удовольствием разглядывал ночной город, когда услышал легкий хлопок. Имс указывал на свое колено, приглашая Артура присесть на него.  
– Ты вообще в своем уме? Что за детский сад? – строго спросил Артур.  
– Не детский сад, а романтика, – наигранно обиделся Имс и надул губы.  
Артур улыбнулся и нагнулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Коварный Имс дернул его за руку, подхватил за талию и затащил на колени. Кабинка зашаталась и предупреждающе скрипнула. Артур огляделся и зло посмотрел на Имса.  
– Ну и кто тут малыш? – прошипел он.  
– Ты, конечно, – беспечно ответил Имс, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра Артура. – Всегда мечтал сделать это в кабинке чертового колеса.  
– Имс! – угрожающе произнес Артур.  
– Да шучу я, шучу, – усмехнулся тот и прикоснулся губами к шее Артура.  
... Стоя у дверей своей комнаты, Артур пытался решить самую сложную задачу: приглашать Имса к себе или это чересчур для первого свидания. В конце концов, он именно этого и хотел: просто секса, без всяких глупых встреч и держаний за руки в скрипящей кабинке в ночном небе над Парижем. Черт, да они оба парни, и к чему эти условности типа «ни в коем случае, на первом свидании нельзя, а то второго может и не быть». И когда он уже собирался отпереть замок и широким жестом распахнуть дверь перед Имсом, тот придержал его ладонь на ручке.  
– Не сегодня, – хрипло сказал он, прижимая Артура к двери. Тот замер и ждал следующего хода. Имс шумно вдохнул запах его растрепавшихся волос, сильно сжал в своих железных объятиях и, скомкано попрощавшись, быстро вышел.

***

Артур был озадачен. Имс пропал почти неделю назад, от него не было никаких известий, и, что самое прискорбное, они так и не обменялись номерами телефонов. Он не решался звонить Мол или идти к Имсу домой, помня, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Но Имс нашел его первым.  
– Привет, малыш, скучал? – почти промурлыкал он, стоя в дверях пустой аудитории. Артур замешкался и выходил последний.  
– Имс? Ну конечно, ты любишь театральные появления, – Артур закатил глаза, подошел к Имсу и несмело чмокнул в щеку.  
– И это все? Спустя целую неделю разлуки? Я разочарован. Мое сердце разбито! – притворно заныл Имс.  
– Прекрати этот балаган! Пойдем лучше… в кино! – неожиданно для себя выпалил Артур.  
– Хм. Кино. А пойдем! – так же неожиданно согласился Имс.  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга напряженно.  
– Да ладно тебе, не куксись. Будет здорово! – подмигнул Имс и ушел в сторону кафедры. Наверняка искал Мол.  
Выбирая фильм, снова спорили.  
– Вот смотри: «40 дней, 40 ночей». Парень отказался от секса на Великий пост, ну то что надо! Воздержание, романтика, подробности! – восклицал Имс, тыча в плакат перед собой.  
– Это пошло и банально. «Герой» гораздо лучше. Я уверен, тебе понравится. Легенда, боевые искусства, красивые сражения! – возражал Артур.  
– Арти, кому нужна эта конфуцианская философия в наше время? – не унимался Имс.  
Артур выбросил последний козырь:  
– Я пригласил тебя в кино, я и выбираю фильм.  
– Ох, ты все-таки трудный. Теперь поспорим, кто за кого платит? – съязвил Имс.  
– Нет, плачу я. За обоих. Ты покупал билеты в прошлый раз, – отрезал Артур.  
В зале сидели молча. Во всяком случае, первые минут пятнадцать - пока Артур не почувствовал чужую руку на своем колене.  
– Имс? – прошептал он.  
– М-м-м? – Имс изображал заинтересованность, хотя было понятно даже в темноте, что ему скучно.  
– Убери руку.  
– Какую? – удивился Имс. – Тебя кто-то лапает, милый?  
– Имс! – дернулся Артур и схватил ладонь, скользящую к паху. – Что ты делаешь?  
– Пока ничего, но фильм длинный. И я совершенно точно уверен, что успею тебе отсосать, – невозмутимо ответил Имс, безотрывно глядя на экран.  
Артур открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл.  
– Снова шутишь... Никак не привыкну к твоему чувству юмора, – наконец прошептал он и замолчал, прежде чем другие зрители стали на них шикать.  
Имс лишь коротко хмыкнул.  
В том, что с чувством юмора у Имса все в порядке, Артур убедился уже спустя пять минут, когда чужая рука все же добралась до паха и медленно расстегнула молнию. Артур больно сжал широкое запястье, однако это не помогло – он совершенно точно чувствовал, как кончики пальцев ласкают его член пока еще сквозь ткань трусов. Имс все это время продолжал смотреть в экран, и лицо его никак не выдавало того непотребства, которое вытворяли руки. По крайней мере, Артур надеялся, что это именно имсовы руки.  
Стараясь сдерживаться и не ерзать, Артур искусал себе все губы. Имс давно сжимал его твердый член и мягко его поглаживал - простыми, легкими, скользящими движениями. Артур с трудом сдерживал подступающие стоны. Когда становилось совсем невыносимо, он хватал Имса за руку, умоляя притормозить. Имс послушно останавливался, но через пару минут начинал пытку снова. Ближе к концу фильма Артур опять сдавил руку Имса, но на этот раз он не остановился, а принялся еще сильнее сжимать член и дрочить почти с остервенением. Артур впивался ногтями в ладони и готов был грызть кресло впереди себя. Когда мир для него сузился в точку, Имс резко наклонился, обхватил губами головку и проглотил сперму. Оргазм взорвался сверхновой. Артур расслабленно развалился в кресле, а Имс прижался губами к его губам и увлек в глубокий, долгий поцелуй.  
– Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе? – выдохнул Артур, когда Имс, наконец, отстранился.  
– Да, мне как-то говорили, – беззаботно ответил тот, возвращаясь в свое кресло.  
Неожиданно Артур ощутил прилив крови к лицу и вискам. И дело было не в стыде или смущении. Ревность! Он безошибочно опознал это глупое, нерациональное чувство. Ну надо же...  
– Имс, ты невыносим! Как можно было не понять всей глубины этого фильма? Такого фильма! – Артур размахивал руками, пока Имс застегивал куртку и рылся в карманах в поисках сигарет.  
Артур молча протянул ему начатую пачку «Мальборо» и простую зажигалку.  
– Мальчик бунтует? – усмехнулся Имс.  
– Мальчик давно не мальчик. И просто балуется иногда, – огрызнулся Артур. – И все-таки, неужели ты не увидел подтекста фильма? Его идеи? Она же словно красная линия!  
– Красная, угу. Там точно было что-то красное. Наверняка символ лжи или чего-то такого. Войны? – неуверенно ответил Имс, выдыхая едкий сигаретный дым.  
– Имс!  
– Ну что ты от меня хочешь? Я был сосредоточен на кое-чем более важном и интересном. Ты божественно сопишь, детка! И если ты хоть вполовину так же стонешь... – Имс намеренно оборвал себя на середине фразы, давая воображению Артура возможность дорисовать картинку.  
– Боже, какой же ты кобель! Зачем нужно было затевать все это, – Артур неопределенно махнул руками, очерчивая неровный круг, – если ты все равно собираешься затащить меня в постель и трахать!  
– Долго и вдумчиво, да. Но для начала тебе неплохо бы расслабиться, – Имс наконец нашел свои сигареты и закурил еще одну. – Поехали, я подвезу тебя к студенческому городку.  
– Пожалуй, я лучше прогуляюсь пешком, – Артур отступил от Имса на несколько шагов и, махнув ему рукой, свернул за угол кинотеатра.  
Это была детская и совершенно бестолковая месть: Артуру хотелось, чтобы Имс помучился так, как мучился он сам, стоя после неожиданного бегства Имса под душем и стискивая свой каменно-твердый член.

***

Мол звонила каждый час и выносила мозг. Иногда Артуру казалось, что она медленно выедает его специальной чайной ложечкой с длинной ручкой – такой еще мороженое едят. Она смеялась, плакала, кричала, снова смеялась и плакала. Ее беременность подтвердилась, и она не понимала, как на это реагировать. Артур раз за разом повторял заученные уже фразы, Мол немного приходила в себя и вновь звонила через час. До свадьбы оставалась всего неделя - если, конечно, они снова не перенесут дату. Артур уже несколько раз проверил и перепроверил наличие колец, приглашения, схему размещения гостей на церемонии и за столами и даже доставку цветов и украшений. Устроительница свадьбы, слыша его голос, каждый раз начинала заикаться. Шутка ли, его лучшая подруга выходит замуж!  
– А ты давно видел Имса? – спросила Мол во время очередного звонка.  
– Пару недель назад, а что? – напрягся Артур.  
– Я никак не могу ему дозвониться, – посетовала Мол.  
– И потому постоянно звонишь мне? – раздраженно ответил Артур.  
– А ты не был таким грубияном, – обиделась Мол, но трубку не бросила.  
– Прости, я просто… немного напряжен. Вот и все, – повинился Артур.  
– Я тоже. Самую малость, – вздохнула Мол и отключилась.  
Больше звонков от нее в тот день не было.  
Артур увидел Имса в день свадьбы. Точнее, сначала он его услышал. Когда он стоял у алтаря, за спиной нервного Кобба, а Мол шла к ним по дорожке, прямо над плечом Артура послышался шепот:  
– Тебе очень идет этот костюм. Почему ты не надевал его на наши свидания?  
Артур чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но вовремя взял себя в руки.  
– Потому что мы не ходили в те места, куда принято надевать костюм, – таким же шепотом ответил он.  
– Зато я знаю место, где принято его снимать, – резонно заметил Имс, и Артур с трудом подавил в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Он был уверен, что там скачут чертики.  
Артура преследовало трусливое желание напиться и вырубиться. И Имс. Артур почти физически ощущал на себе его тяжелый голодный взгляд. Воображение подбрасывало очень аппетитные картинки: Имс вытряхивает его из узкого костюма и раскладывает на цветастых простынях в своей спальне.  
– Ты краснеешь, когда возбужден, знаешь? – спросил Имс, подавая Артуру бокал шампанского. Тот в ответ поднял стакан с водой.  
– И задерживаешь дыхание, – добил его Имс.  
Артур одарил его самым злым взглядом, который только был в его арсенале. Он все еще держал себя в руках, время от времени напоминая Имсу, чтобы и тот держал свои руки при себе. Официальная церемония прошла спокойно и весьма торжественно, и даже гости за столом, спустя пару часов, вели себя вполне пристойно. Артур сказал тост, как и положено шаферу, пожелал много всего хорошего – заготовленная речь выглядела немного суховатой, зато он не запинался. Позже, во время первого танца молодых, Артур, спрятавшись за колонну, лихорадочно размышлял, хватит ли у Имса безбашенности и наглости пригласить его на танцплощадку. Но его мысли прервала Стефани.  
– Артур! Вот ты где! – воскликнула она, подплывая к нему. Длинное полупрозрачном платье подчеркивало аппетитные формы.  
– Стеф, привет! – отозвался Артур. Они не виделись с той самой ночи. – Прости, я хотел тебе позвонить, но…  
– А-а-артур... Не разочаровывай меня глупыми оправданиями. Нам было хорошо, и только, – перебила его девушка и лукаво улыбнулась. – Повторим?  
– Боюсь, сегодняшний вечер у него уже занят, – услышал Артур, прежде чем успел ответить. За его спиной материализовался Имс и, по-хозяйски обняв его за талию, прижал к себе.  
– О! – округлила глаза Стефани. – Артур, да ты шалун!  
Артур с минуту наблюдал, как удаляется его подруга. Потом повернулся к Имсу и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться по поводу его бесстыдства, когда тот горячо прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Давай сбежим отсюда.  
Артур замер, размышляя над его предложением. Все приличия уже соблюдены: он был на церемонии, поздравил молодоженов, даже видел первый танец.  
– Самое время уносить отсюда ноги, пока еще какая-то кошечка не вздумала впиться в тебя коготками, – Имс ревниво прижал Артура к себе еще ближе. – Давай сбежим, м-м-м?  
– С этого и нужно было начинать, – выдохнул Артур. – Ты уходишь первым, я чуть позже. Где твоя тачка?

***

– Имс, – выдохнул Артур куда-то ему в шею, лежа в расстегнутой рубашке и брюках на кремовых простынях.  
– Да-да, я в курсе, что у тебя это первый раз, – пробормотал тот, вылизывая алеющее ухо.  
– Нет, Имс, – Артур пытался скинуть его с себя.  
– Нет? – удивился Имс, отпрянул и внимательно посмотрел Артуру в лицо.  
– То есть - да, но я не об этом, – смутился тот.  
– Я буду нежным, – расплылся в улыбке Имс и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
– Да я не об этом, Имс! – воскликнул Артур, выдираясь из стальных объятий. – Ты подумал о безопасности?  
Имс приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на Артура как-то странно.  
– Дверь я закрыл, но сигнализации у меня, прости, нет.  
– И кто из нас трудный? – проворчал Артур. – Презервативы, Имс. У тебя есть презервативы? Я как-то не рассчитывал сегодня и … Что ты ржешь?  
Имс дрожал и щекотно похрюкивал Артуру в шею.  
– Нет, что смешного? – не унимался Артур.  
Вместо ответа Имс молча открыл верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, вытащил оттуда тюбик смазки и новенькую пачку презервативов.  
– Срок годности проверишь? – все еще посмеиваясь, спросил он.  
Первым порывом обиженного Артура было встать и уйти, но Имс вовремя это заметил и увлек его в страстный поцелуй. Артур расслабился, отвечая, закинул ногу ему на бедро, притягивая ближе, потираясь налитым членом.

Имс не торопился. Он медленно исследовал его тело, лаская. Скользил руками по гладкой коже, касался кончиками пальцев особенно чувствительных местечек. Вел губами по шее к груди, целовал ее и снова поднимался к губам. Пощипывал напрягшиеся соски и тут же облизывал их. Артур плавился, сдержанно постанывал и выгибался навстречу прикосновениям. Имс не обманул – он действительно был нежен и аккуратен.  
– Почему? Почему ты так долго меня мучил? – выдохнул Артур, когда Имс окончательно стащил с него рубашку и принялся за брюки.  
– Потому что тебе нужно было решить, чего ты хочешь, – прямо ответил Имс.  
– Тебя-я-я, – простонал Артур, чувствуя, как губы Имса касаются внутренней стороны бедра.  
Имс довольно хмыкнул и продолжил чертить дорожку из поцелуев от колена Артура к его паху. Тот вздрогнул, когда Имс сильнее сжал его бедра и коснулся языком яичек. Самым кончиком он вел от основания члена к головке и спускался снова вниз, обводя широким движением мошонку.  
Артур дышал, словно загнанная лошадь, – а ведь они еще даже не начали! – стискивал в ладонях простыни и падал, падал, падал.  
Резким движением Имс перевернул его на живот и навалился сверху, прижимая всем своим горячим голым телом. Артур чувствовал, как в ложбинку между ягодиц давит твердый налитой член. Осознание этого кружило голову: было одновременно стыдно и сладко. Но Имс не спешил вставлять. Он терся и прижимался бедрами и порыкивал в шею, пока не спустился к аппетитной заднице и не развел ягодицы, открывая доступ к вожделенному. Артур замер, ожидая боли, даже напрягся, но почувствовал горячее дыхание и прикосновение мокрого кончика языка. Он сильно дернулся:  
– О Господи, Имс!  
– Весьма лестное сравнение, – отозвался тот и продолжил ласки.  
Артур дрожал. Не подрагивал, не напряженно дергался – дрожал: от возбуждения, от сильного желания, от переизбытка эмоций. Он был на грани, готовый вот-вот кончить, когда Имс остановился. Артур слышал тяжелое дыхание позади себя и силился развернуться и посмотреть, что делает Имс, но тот снова перевернул его на спину и устроился между его широко разведенных ног.  
– Тебе может быть не очень удобно, – между делом сообщил он, поглаживая отверстие скользкими пальцами, – но я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Он аккуратно ввел палец до половины фаланги и покрутил им внутри. Артур напрягся – было неприятно. Имс протолкнул еще глубже и дал привыкнуть, поглаживая другой рукой его грудь. Когда Артуру удалось восстановить дыхание и немного расслабиться, Имс снова подвигал пальцем и добавил второй. Артур взвыл – стало больно.  
– Имс! Да трахни ты меня уже! – потребовал он, хватая Имса за руку.  
– Э, нет. Я говорил про «долго и вдумчиво»? Без растяжки никак, – отрицательно помотал головой Имс, аккуратно вводя два пальца. Чуть погодя он подвигал ими внутри, чуть-чуть развел, согнул и вынул.  
Артур не видел, но отчетливо слышал, как шелестит упаковка презерватива, как тот раскатывается по толстому члену. И даже смешной звук выдавливаемой смазки показался Артуру слишком громким.  
Имс навалился сверху и ворвался резко, одним коротким движением, преодолевая сопротивление мышц и всего тела. Артур выгнулся, широко раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, поднимая собой Имса. Тот замер и в упор посмотрел ему в лицо. Когда первая волна боли схлынула, Артур ощутил короткий толчок и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Имсу в глаза. Тот жадно впитывал увиденное, пожирал глазами растрепанного, мокрого Артура, вцепившегося в его плечи, закинувшего ноги ему на бедра.  
– Я хочу слышать твой голос, – скомандовал Имс, толкаясь снова.  
И Артур издал полувскрик-полустон, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Все тело горело, Имс сжигал его заживо и с удовольствием смотрел, как ярко разгорается пламя. Казалось, оно отражается в его сумасшедших глазах. Или это горел огонь его желания?  
Артур впивался тонкими пальцами в плечи, расцарапывая ногтями кожу до крови, сильно сжимал коленями бока и кричал, громко и протяжно, скулил, шептал какой-то бред. Он и сам был в бреду - или в раю. Казалось, прошла целая вечность прежде чем толчки участились, стали сильнее, глубже, размашистее. Имс увеличивал темп, страстно целовал и кусал распухшие губы, шею, плечи. Сжимал ягодицы, полностью навалившись.  
Артур кончил первым. С громким протяжным стоном он выгнулся, чуть ли не встал на «мостик», поднимая плотно прижатого к нему Имса. Уже летая где-то высоко-высоко, он слышал, как матерится Имс, заливая его спермой внутри, больно прикусывая плечо.  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, по телу растекалась приятная нега. Артур все еще не мог связно мыслить. Хотелось поблагодарить, прижаться голым телом к скатившемуся в сторону Имсу, поцеловать глубоко и жарко, повторить, в конце концов! Ощущения эйфории не отпускало.  
– Ты охуенный, – выдохнул Имс, лежа на спине и глядя в потолок. – Этого стоило подождать. Чтобы было… так.  
– Как? – лениво отозвался Артур.  
– Охуенно, – повторился Имс, у него тоже было временное косноязычие.  
Он потянулся за своими штанами, выудил оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку и, не вставая, закурил. Артур подполз к нему ближе и, развернув ладонь к себе, затянулся прямо из его рук. Имс коснулся губами влажного виска Артура – совершенно невинный, интимный жест.  
– Повторим? – отозвался Артур, снова затягиваясь.  
– Ненасытный, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– Голодный, – ответил Артур, устраиваясь верхом на Имсе.

***

Если бы Артур не договорился с соседкой о регулярной уборке - за солидную надбавку к стипендии, - его комната обросла бы паутиной и покрылась пылью. Он прибегал туда утром, переодевался, брал учебники и конспекты и снова убегал до следующего утра. Ночи он проводил у Имса. Вместе они куда-нибудь выбирались или просто валялись в постели. Это оказалось не так плохо – быть с Имсом. Например, совместное пробуждение было приятным. Почти всегда - кроме тех случаев, когда Имс вставал не с той ноги.  
– Артур, по всей квартире разбросаны твои учебники, конспекты, чертежи и еще бог знает какая хрень! – ворчал в одно такое утро Имс. – Не хватает только грязных носков!  
– О, здесь вполне хватает твоих грязных носков, а чтобы тут появились мои, мне придется переехать! – огрызнулся все еще сонный Артур.  
– Да ты и так тут практически поселился, – парировал Имс.  
Артур проснулся моментально: слишком раздраженными был Имс для обычной утренней перебранки.  
–Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, но… мне нужно пространство, – как-то неуверенно, совсем не в своем духе, закончил фразу Имс.  
– Я все понял, – холодно ответил Артур, выбираясь из кровати. Быстро натянув джинсы и футболку, он принялся собирать свои студенческие пожитки со всех столов и полок в квартире Имса.  
– Малыш, – ласково позвал его Имс и попытался обнять, но Артур сбросил его руки.  
– Я, кажется, неоднократно просил меня так не называть. У меня есть имя, – с нажимом ответил он, продолжая сосредоточенно стаскивать тетради и книги на один стол.  
– Артур, – не унимался Имс. Тот обернулся и молча уставился на него. – Я же не выгоняю тебя, мне просто нужно немного…  
– Пространства, да. А я мешаю. Я понял, – Артур снова принялся за сборы.  
– Ничего ты не понял, дубина, – Имс схватил Артура за руку и потащил к окну. – Вон там, под самой крышей, – сказал он, указывая на соседний дом, – сдается чудный лофт. Здоровенный лофт. Там хватит места и для твоих чертежей, и для моей мастерской, и даже для кровати.  
– Это предложение? – охрипшим голосом спросил Артур.  
– Ну, не руки и сердца, конечно, но завтраки в твоей компании я люблю. Они меня... вдохновляют, – наигранно беспечно ответил Имс. – А уж если ты сам их готовишь и подаешь в постель в костюме Адама…  
– То есть, это предложение, – повторил Артур уже утвердительно.  
– Это предложение, – согласился Имс, скрепляя соглашение нежным утренним поцелуем.

***

Семейной идиллии не получилось. Артур уносился в университет рано утром: приходилось отрабатывать пропущенные занятия, готовить дипломный проект и вообще проводить много времени в библиотеке. Он сильно уставал, приходил домой и вырубался, едва коснувшись головой подушки. В те редкие выходные, которые ему выпадали, занят был Имс.  
Имс вообще вел себя странно. Иногда он пропадал на несколько дней, возвращался уставшим, даже изможденным, и не собирался ничего объяснять, только сказал однажды коротко: «Это часть моей работы». Он по-прежнему был нежен и легок на подъем, все так же отпускал сальные шуточки. Они посещали вечеринки, иногда ходили в кино, - правда, оба с трудом могли вспомнить название фильма, - и даже бытовые обязанности их не напрягали. Но Артур чувствовал: что-то не так. Сначала он заподозрил роман на стороне, но быстро отмел эту мысль как беспочвенную и недоказуемую. Затем, подумав немного, он решил, что он, Артур, Имсу приелся. Но жаркий регулярный секс убеждал в обратном. Оставалось не так много вариантов, и ни один из них его не радовал.  
Ссоры участились: Артур задавал слишком много вопросов, Имс все сильнее закрывался и отгораживался.  
– Да ведь ты не пускаешь меня в свою жизнь! – выкрикнул Артур во время очередного скандала.  
– Господи, опять, – протянул Имс, доставая пиво из холодильника. – Детка, я устал. Давай сократим этот разговор. Мы оба знаем, чем он закончится.  
Артур зло посмотрел в ответ.  
– Ты ляжешь под меня и будешь громко стонать и просить еще, – шутливо пояснил Имс и манерно подвигал бровями, усаживаясь в кресло.  
И тут Артура прорвало:  
– Я серьезно! У тебя мастерская – здесь, в этом лофте, - но ты никогда не показываешь мне свои работы. К тебе приходят разные люди, но ты даже не удосуживаешься им меня представить. Я недостоин? Или не настолько важен, чтобы меня замечать? Ты пропадаешь на несколько дней, возвращаешься измотанным, да на прошлой неделе ты вообще приехал раненый и отказался ехать в больницу! Ты скрываешь от меня что-то важное!  
Имс открыл было рот, но Артура было не остановить:  
– Только не надо этой чуши про «я тебя оберегаю» и «меньше знаешь, крепче спишь», – раздраженно выплюнул он и добил: – Это выглядит так, словно я какой-то бродяжка, и ты пустил меня на порог своего огромного дома, чтобы подкормить и дать отоспаться. На коврике. Но дальше не пускаешь.  
– Артур, – зло прорычал Имс, вставая. – Я не повторяю дважды. Все это тебя не касается! – На каждом слове Имс тыкал пальцем Артуру в грудь, напирал все сильнее, теснил к столу. – И если ты решил, что ситуация когда-нибудь изменится, или от твоей истерики что-то изменится, или я изменюсь – ты ошибаешься.  
Каждое слово припечатывало Артура похлеще хука слева. Упершись в стол задницей, он остановился и приготовился дать Имсу отпор, но тот схватил его в охапку и принялся целовать. Артур выдирался и толкался, но Имс был сильнее и в конце концов уложил его на стол, принуждая закинуть ноги ему на спину.  
– Ну вот, а ведь я предупреждал, – улыбнулся Имс, прижимая руки брыкающегося Артура к столу. – Перестань строить из себя недотрогу. Кто говорил, что ссоры неконструктивны? Давай займемся чем-то обоюдно приятным, м-м?  
– Имс, ты животное, – выдохнул Артур.  
– И тебе это нравится, – довольно мурлыкнул тот ему в губы.  
Артур окончательно принял свое поражение, лишь когда Имс стащил с него джинсы и боксерки. Как всегда, первый толчок выбил из него протяжный выдох-стон. И, как всегда, Имс неотрывно смотрел ему в лицо. Казалось, он старался запомнить его как можно лучше, выискивал в нем что-то, впитывал каждое изменение: морщинку на лбу, болезненно поднятые брови, приоткрытый рот, прикрытые веки, дрожащие ресницы.  
Имс, особо не церемонясь, просунул руку между ними и стал дрочить Артуру в такт своим глубоким, размашистым движениям. Будучи почти на грани, Артур поймал очень важную мысль, но оргазм выветрил ее из головы, заменяя эйфорией. Он кончил с именем Имса на губах, ощущая, как тепло разливается по всему телу.  
– Имс, кто мы друг другу? Друзья? Любовники? Парочка? – лениво спросил Артур, медленно приходя в себя.  
– Детка, не нужно портить такой хороший секс глупыми банальностями, – откликнулся Имс. – Тебе хорошо, мне хорошо, а все остальное – никому не нужные штампы, условности и ограничения.

***

Пойманная за хвост мысль разрасталась в голове Артура, как раковая опухоль. Он находил все больше подтверждений своей теории и даже составил список положительных и отрицательных сторон сложившейся ситуации. Он внимательно наблюдал за поведением Имса, прислушивался к своим ощущениям и реакциям и делал выводы.  
То, что началось как простое сексуальное влечение, подкрепленное глупым врожденным чувством собственничества и ревностью, теперь имело совсем другое название. На осознание этого факта ушла почти неделя. Точнее, понял-то Артур все мгновенно, как только провел глубокий анализ, а вот принять результат ему удалось не сразу. Зато Имс отреагировал на терзания Артура очень просто.  
– Артур, прекрати сидеть с таким хмурым лицом. Ты просто влюблен, а не смертельно болен, – сказал он однажды вечером, когда они валялись на лежаках на крыше под ночным небом и курили.  
Артур тогда приподнялся на локтях, чтобы заглянуть Имсу в лицо, но тот даже не повернулся, затянулся косяком и протянул его любовнику. Конечно, Артур не ожидал услышать в ответ какую-то романтичную глупость типа «я тоже тебя люблю». Хотя если быть откровенным – очень на это надеялся. Но Имс упорно молчал и не возвращался к этой теме.  
Артур убеждал себя, что ему вовсе не нужна взаимность, что его любви хватит на двоих и вообще – у них все отлично, возможно, гораздо лучше, чем у других. Но потом он смотрел на запертую дверь мастерской, пустующую половину кровати – Имс снова куда-то уехал,- и становилось ясно: до «все отлично» очень далеко.

***

Имс пропал на два месяца. Его задержали в Каире с поддельными документами и парочкой очень ценных папирусов. Пришлось использовать все свои связи, чтобы вырваться из тюрьмы и спастись от смертной казни. Он возвращался в квартиру, стараясь придумать какую-то правдоподобную ложь для Артура. Нужно было как-то объяснить такое длительное отсутствие и невозможность дать о себе знать. Ничего путного в голову не приходило. Имс присел на ступеньках около дверей, закурил, прислонился к грязной бетонной стене и решил рассказать всю правду. Всю. Он даже вынул запасной ключ от мастерской, чтобы торжественно вручить его Артуру.  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Имс вошел в пустой лофт.  
– Артур, я… дома, – сначала звонкий, его голос тут же сел, когда он увидел, что вещей в квартире нет. В смысле - вещей Артура нет. Как и его самого. Осознание пришло сразу, но все же Имс набрал знакомый номер - цифра 1, быстрый дозвон, – и услышал ожидаемое: «Абонент не может принять звонок или временно отключен».  
Нужно было что-то делать. Говорить. Имс снова взялся за телефон, набрал Мол, но она только громко выругалась на французском и бросила трубку. Доминик невнятно пояснил, что Артур уехал и просил его не искать.  
Имс предпринял последнюю попытку и отправился в его студенческую общагу, но на пороге знакомой комнаты его встретила миловидная девушка – кажется, Стефани, - которая сказала, что Артур экстерном защитил диплом, первый на курсе, и уехал почти месяц назад.  
Имс сидел у окна в «их» кофейне, и ему казалось, что все вокруг смотрят на него осуждающе. Энн, их старая знакомая, подала ему горячий кофе, покачала головой, даже легко коснулась плеча и отправилась обратно за стойку. Было глупо спрашивать, не оставил ли Артур что-то для него. Конечно, не оставил.  
Позже, в пустом и безжизненном теперь лофте, Имс заметил на прикроватной тумбочке Артура маленькую красную игорную фишку – его первый выигрыш в казино.

**Часть 2. «…and then I saw his soul».**

_— Детка, идеальных людей нет. Их просто не существует.— Мне никогда не нужен был идеал… Мне вполне хватило бы тебя, — но вслух он этого, конечно не сказал._

Все новые знакомые Имса считают его авантюристом. Впрочем, прежние тоже с этим согласны. Он прожигает жизнь в казино и барах по всему земному шару, легко сходится с людьми и так же легко с ними расстается. Он быстро находит работу, выполняет ее, а потом спускает гонорар в ближайшем питейном заведении. Нет, конечно, у него есть небольшой капитал на случай «если», но он любит повторять, что самое большое его богатство – это он сам. Отчасти это правда: именно за его необычные навыки ему готовы платить практически любые деньги.В его жизни, полной приключений и бесконечных путешествий, есть только одна константа: маленькая красная фишка. Привет из прошлого.Он редко с кем-то сближается, предпочитая одноразовые связи. И только клиенты у него в основном постоянные и проверенные. Да пара друзей - тоже из прошлого.Когда Кобб находит его в Момбасе, Имс отдыхает после очередного удачного дела. Он расслаблен и спокоен - ровно до тех пор, пока не слышит голос Доминика за своей спиной. Кобб вряд ли пришел бы к нему просто поболтать, а значит, предстоит работенка. И долгожданная встреча.Имс беспечно смеется, называет Артура занудой и предвкушает.

***

Поднять свои связи и найти человека - на самом деле ничего не стоит, но Имс тратит два дня на раздумья, прежде чем сделать звонок. Еще два дня спустя ему сообщают: «В армии, в особо секретном подразделении». Достать практически нереально. Спустя еще несколько лет Имс натыкается на странную информацию о молодом способном координаторе Артуре. Слухи о его профессионализме и военной подготовке распространяются быстро. Извлекатели – маленькая каста. Имс собирает все: слухи, новости, рекомендации. Берется за любую работу в том же городе, где в последний раз видели Артура. Возможно, это мания. (Хотя романтик скажет по-другому).  
Однажды они даже встречаются в аэропорту Хитроу. Имс сидит в зале ожидания, прикрывшись газетой, когда мимо него проходит молодой человек в элегантном костюме. Имс безошибочно узнает запах туалетной воды и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть аккуратно зачесанные на затылок волосы, ровную спину и умопомрачительную задницу в узких брюках. Сердце у него колотится где-то в горле, но он не двигается с места.  
У него нет секретной папки с файлами и фотографиями Артура. Все хранится в более надежном месте: в его голове. В минуты полного раздрая он мысленно открывает свою коробочку с сокровищами и перебирает в памяти их встречи, совместные завтраки и даже ссоры. Они всегда заканчивались бурным примирительным сексом.

***

Когда они впервые остаются наедине на пыльном складе, Имса волной накрывают воспоминания – потому что так выглядел их лофт сразу после переезда. Именно этим он объяснит потом свой глупый порыв: он подходит к Артуру сзади, утыкается носом в зализанный затылок и шумно вдыхает его запах.  
– Я скучал, – выдыхает он, не зная, как справиться с желанием обнять.  
Артур цепенеет, но уже через мгновение берет себя в руки, отстраняется и поворачивается лицом.  
– Мистер Имс, мы оба здесь для работы. Наша прошлая связь не имеет к этому никакого отношения. В конце концов, это был просто секс, – сухо говорит он, не глядя Имсу в глаза.  
– Да неужели, – огрызается Имс. – Ты не был таким грубияном.  
– Я изменился, – по-прежнему холодно отвечает Артур.  
– Ты-то, может быть, и изменился, но твои губы по-прежнему похожи на лук Купидона, – улыбается Имс и отдергивает пальцы, чтобы не провести по этим самым губам.  
Работа идет туго. Точнее, сама-то работа идет нормально - ненормально складываются отношения в команде.  
Имс пытается вести себя привычно, с Артуром - в том числе. Но вместо теплой улыбки и ямочек встречает холодный взгляд и сухие отговорки.  
– Давай, детка, ты должен помнить, как это делается, – говорит он, растягивая уголки рта Артура кончиками пальцев. На секунду у того в глазах проблескивает радость, которая тут же сменяется колючим презрением. А в следующий момент – и Имс точно не успевает заметить, как это произошло, – цепкие пальцы Артура впиваются ему в шею и больно сдавливают.  
– Еще раз назовешь меня «детка», и я вырву твой лживый язык, – шипит Артур, убирает руку и поправляет манжет.  
Имс делает еще несколько попыток привлечь внимание Артура, снова его дергает и подначивает, откровенно провоцирует и нарывается. Артур непоколебим. Он упорно отмалчивается, не подпускает к себе и держится особняком.  
Тогда Имс решает сменить тактику и на время оставляет его в покое. Он занимается тем, ради чего его наняли: имитацией. Оттачивая свое мастерство, Имс научился замечать мельчайшие подробности во внешности человека, его повадках и привычках. Именно это не раз спасало ему жизнь в прошлом. А теперь, возможно, склеит разбитое сердце.  
Имс подмечает много нового в Артуре: строгая элегантная одежда, армейская выправка, лаконичность в изложении информации. Даже папку о Браунинге он собрал и систематизировал по собственному четкому алгоритму. Артур приезжает в офис раньше всех, задерживается дольше всех – он себя выматывает, и Имс удивляется, почему это видит только он один. Или, вернее, именно он. Но прежний Артур тоже никуда не делся. Он все так же пьет только черный кофе и только три чашки в день. Не переваривает гадость из «Старбакс», но не отказывается, когда его угощают: это невежливо. Когда Артур долго засиживается за ноутбуком, у него затекает шея, и он делает короткую разминку, как это бывало во время его учебы. Он все так же бреется каждое утро и использует тот же одеколон. И именно запах сводит Имса с ума больше всего. Он вспоминает, как первый месяц после разрыва засыпал, только уткнувшись носом в подушку Артура, пока запах не выветрился окончательно, оставив после себя только горечь.  
Имс дарит Артуру подарки. Маленькие, возможно, глупые при взгляде со стороны, но «говорящие»: пара билетов на «чертово колесо», диск с фильмом «Герой», чертежный карандаш, пару черных носков, футболку с желтым цыпленком Твитти. Все это отправляется в урну незамедлительно. И когда Имс думает, что все напрасно, он чувствует прикосновение Артура к своему запястью – тот вынимает иголку и сматывает трубку ПЭСИВа, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.  
– Я думал, что потерял ее, – Артур указывает взглядом на фишку, пристегнутую на брелок мобильного.  
– Потерял, – соглашается Имс. – А я нашел.  
Он старается улыбнуться как можно более беззаботно, но получается плохо. Лицо Артура вдруг мрачнеет и он резко встает.  
– Отдай, – приказывает он.  
– Нет, милый, это теперь принадлежит мне. Это мой талисман, – отвечает Имс, всем видом показывая, что настроен серьезно.  
Артур снисходительно выгибает бровь, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит.  
– За что ты так со мной? – обиженно спрашивает Имс однажды утром, ставя стаканчик свежего кофе Артуру на стол.  
– Ты сделал мне больно, – неожиданно признается Артур. – И я хочу, чтобы тебе было так же больно. И если для этого мне нужно изображать памятник – я буду памятником.  
– Но ты будешь моим памятником, – улыбается Имс и уходит.  
Все надежды рушатся, когда Кобб невзначай роняет:  
– Артур, как Лидия?  
– О, очень хорошо. Передает тебе привет, – сухо отвечает Артур, но лицо его озаряет легкая улыбка.  
Вечером, перед вылетом из Сиднея, Имс сидит в баре отеля и целенаправленно напивается.  
– Имс, что у вас было с Артуром? – спрашивает его сидящая рядом Ариадна.  
– У нас было все, – коротко отвечает он. – И я все упустил.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – не отстает Ари.  
– Лидия, – Имс на удивление немногословен.  
– Его сестра? – удивляется Ариадна.  
– Сестра? – глупо переспрашивает Имс. – У него нет сестры.  
– Кузина, в смысле двоюродная сестра. После смерти ее родителей Артур оформил опекунство. Она учится где-то в Англии. Ей всего-то шестнадцать. Имс?  
Имс улыбается и вытаскивает бумажник, чтобы расплатиться. У него появился план.  
Он завоюет Артура снова.

***

Все, что удается получить Имсу за 10 часов сна – это несколько коротких взглядов и улыбок. Весьма обнадеживающих взглядов и улыбок.Однако как только самолет приземляется, Артур спокойно проходит регистрацию, одаривает его прощальным печальным взглядом и быстрым шагом отправляется в сторону очередной стойки – он снова улетает и пропадает из виду. И как бы сильно Имсу ни хотелось его остановить и догнать, он практически прирастает к полу и смотрит ему вслед.

***

Имс находит его в Марокко. Шумный рынок, золотозубые торговцы. В одном из пыльных полуразрушенных зданий со связанными руками сидит, нахохлившись, Артур. Богато одетый араб на ломаном английском объясняет ему положение вещей. «Ты мой, мой! Делай, что велено, а то покалечу!» - твердит он, брызгая слюной. Артур шипит и огрызается, получает несколько пощечин, снова грубит и снова получает за это в лицо. – Разве тебя не учили в университете этике общения с заказчиком? – говорит Имс, снимая «арафатку» и входя в помещение. Его тут же останавливает охрана, ощупывает и проверяет на предмет наличия оружия. Убедившись, что он чист, Имса пропускают. – Это не заказчик, это варвар, – отвечает Артур, как будто совсем не удивляясь его появлению. – Пока я вижу, что тебе предлагают работу, – спокойно говорит Имс, усаживаясь в подобие кресла около Артура. И обращается уже к арабу: – Вот это - мое. Это не продается, не дарится и тем более его нельзя украсть.Он намеренно обезличивает координатора, делая его вещью; он говорит на понятном в этой стране языке. Языке денег.Араб смеется, машет руками, указывая на стоящих вокруг них людей и, кажется, снова угрожает. Имс не очень хорошо знает местное наречие. Артур дергается и привстает, наклоняясь к нему. – Надеюсь, у тебя там армия за стенами или на худой конец есть план побега, потому что блефовать я уже пробовал, – шепчет он Имсу. – Конечно, милый. Армия, МЧС и еще пара супер-агентов, – улыбаясь, отвечает ему тот.  
– Имс, если мы выживем, я сам тебя пристрелю, – шипит Артур.  
– Откуда этот пессимизм? Никаких «если». Твои армейские штучки всегда при тебе, ведь так? – продолжает ворковать Имс, пока арабы переговариваются о чем-то своем. Эффект от его неожиданного появления вот-вот пройдет, и нужно действовать быстро.  
– Так, – понимающе кивает головой Артур.  
Имс ловко, как кот, выхватывает из-за пояса ближайшего охранника нож и перерезает веревки на руках Артура. И уже поворачивается к следующему, когда слышит громкий голос:  
– Всем стоять на месте! – Артур держит нож у горла «заказчика».  
Имс на секунду замирает, собирает оружие у охранников и становится за спиной у Артура.  
– Детка, что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он тихо.  
– Импровизирую, – отзывается Артур и командует арабу. – Вставай!  
Тот послушно встает. Прикрываясь им, как щитом, извлекатели отходят к дверям.  
– Где твоя тачка? – быстро спрашивает Артур, протаскивая грузного араба в узкий проход между колоннами.  
– Дежавю, – ухмыляется Имс. – За углом. А зачем ты его с собой тащишь?  
– Действительно, – вдруг озирается Артур и легким движением вырубает пленника.  
Они чудом успевают добраться до джипа, прежде чем по ним открывают огонь. Отстреливаясь, Артур постоянно косится на Имса, который в это время ведет машину и пытается сбросить хвост.  
Они ночуют где-то в пустыне, около разведенного костра, но прежде Артур тщательно осматривает и ощупывает Имса.  
Имс старается не дергаться и не ржать громко, когда Артур проводит руками под мышками – он ужасно боится щекотки.  
– Соскучился, – мурлычет он в самое ухо лапающему его Артуру.  
– Заткнись. В тебя могли попасть, весь джип похож на решето! – огрызается Артур, продолжая осмотр.  
Неожиданно Имс обхватывает Артура и прижимает к себе.  
– Я скучал. Я скучал по тебе, – горячо шепчет он.  
– Отпусти! – вырывается Артур. Он брыкается и царапается, стараясь отстраниться, - но Имс держит крепко.  
– Малыш, – мягко зовет он его постельным прозвищем, и Артур замирает.  
– Артур, – снова зовет его Имс и все же отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. – Я безумно скучал по тебе. Каждый день, каждую гребаную минуту с тех пор как ты ушел. С тех пор как я позволил тебе уйти.  
Имс прижимает его к себе крепко-крепко, будто боясь, что это мираж и он вот-вот растает. Артур стоит молча, но и не вырывается, и Имс, безусловно, считает, что это добрый знак.  
– Придурок, – говорит, наконец, Артур.  
– Артур, мой Артур, – шепчет Имс в ответ.  
Утром, конечно, Артур молчит и вообще всячески делает вид, что накануне вечером между ними ничего не было. Собственно, ничего такого и не было, разве что Имс прижимал его всю ночь к себе и согревал теплом своего тела, пока Артур тщетно пытался отползти подальше.  
Артур продолжает молчать все время, пока Имс достает им поддельные документы и покупает билеты до Нью-Йорка. И он не говорит ни слова, когда Имс просит у стюардессы одеяло и подушку и устраивает с этим всем совершенно не выспавшегося Артура. И сам Имс молча смотрит на молодого мужчину, который спит у него на плече.  
В Гамбурге, где они вынуждены сделать пересадку, Артур пытается улизнуть, но Имс не отстает ни на шаг, и тогда он сдается.  
– Ладно, я понял. Поговорим. Но только когда доберемся, – урезонивает Артур Имса и спокойно пьет кофе, наблюдая, как Имс светится, словно елка в Рождество.

***

Они уже подъезжают к квартире Артура, когда Имс не выдерживает.  
– Там были картины. В мастерской были картины, – говорит он, пока Артур расплачивается с таксистом.  
Они поднимаются на верхний этаж – пентхаус, кто бы сомневался.  
– Я рисовал только… тебя, – договаривает Имс, уже входя в квартиру, увешанную своими картинами.  
– Я знаю, – спокойно отвечает Артур, развязывая галстук и проходя на кухню. – Не ты один можешь незаметно вскрыть замок.  
Имс ошарашенно смотрит на стены.  
– Вот почему ты не приглашаешь никого в гости. Знаешь, твой нарциссизм даже для меня стал сюрпризом, – неудачно шутит Имс, переводя взгляд на совершенно серьезного Артура.  
– Итак? – спрашивает тот, отпивая виски.  
– Итак, – повторяет следом Имс, наливая себе.  
– Ты хотел что-то мне сказать? Или мне показалось? – Артур смотрит на него испытывающе.  
– Я очень много хотел бы тебе сказать, Артур, – говорит Имс, приближаясь.  
Он становится вплотную, облизывает губы, обожжённые алкоголем, и выдыхает Артуру куда-то в шею:  
– Ты очень вкусно пахнешь... – И в подтверждение своих слов шумно втягивает аромат одеколона.  
Артур замирает, прикрыв глаза. Затем резко отстраняется, пересекает комнату и опирается о стену. Прямо над ним картина – спящий Артур. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, подтянул ее к себе и спрятал под ней руки. На картине его лицо спокойное и умиротворенное - почти такое, как и сейчас у оригинала.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне? – вдруг спрашивает Артур.  
– О чем? Воровстве? Дримшеринге? Или мастерской? – уточняет Имс.  
– Обо всем, – коротко говорит Артур.  
– Я собирался. Честно. Но когда решился, тебя уже и след простыл, – оправдывается Имс.  
– Сначала я подумал, что недостаточно важен для тебя. Но потом, когда вскрыл мастерскую, – Артур прочищает горло, – понял, что дело не в этом. Ты трус, Имс.  
– Трус, – соглашается Имс и подступает ближе.  
– И мудак, – говорит Артур, одним глотком допивая свою порцию.  
– И мудак, – снова соглашается Имс, отставляя стакан на небольшой столик.  
– И я тебя ненавижу. – Последняя попытка оттолкнуть.  
– Я знаю, – Имс обнимает Артура за талию, тычется губами ему в щеки, в подбородок – Артур вертит головой – наконец, касается его губ своими: мягко, нежно.  
– Ненавижу, – шепчет Артур, обвивая шею Имса руками.  
– А я тебя люблю, – тоже шепчет Имс едва слышно и скрепляет свое признание печатью-поцелуем.  
И Артур отвечает.  
Обожеда.  
– А в спальне тоже висят портреты? – спрашивает Имс, прижимая Артура к стене.  
– Нет, в спальне буду только я, – шепчет тот, выгибаясь.  
– Если ты настаиваешь, – улыбается Имс и уверенно подхватывает его под ягодицы. Артур закидывает ноги на бедра Имса, обнимает его сильнее и горячо выдыхает:  
– Я всегда знал, что ты рядом. Каждый раз, когда получал одну из картин, я знал – ты наблюдаешь. Я старался. Я хотел быть для тебя лучшим. Важным. Важнее твоей работы. Быть в твоей работе.  
– Ты всегда был важнее, – коротко отвечает Имс и валит Артура на кровать. Они лихорадочно раздеваются, срывая друг с друга одежду, будто боятся, что опоздают, что момент будет потерян. Имс страстный, нежный и нетерпеливый. Он покрывает гибкое смуглое тело поцелуями, вплавляется в него снова, чтобы больше никогда не забыть это ощущение – любящий и ищущий его ласки Артур. 


End file.
